


The Paladin and her Phantom

by Oshiwott



Series: Tales of the Karaba DnD [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshiwott/pseuds/Oshiwott
Summary: (This story unfurls around the Paladin in our group after one of the quests. My DnD group had a horrible encounter with something unseen after rescuing a quest giver. This is what happened during and after the event.)
Series: Tales of the Karaba DnD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Paladin and her Phantom

In the middle of a forest, astray from the road they once were on, resided a nearly dilapidated castle surrounded by tall grass and creatures of the wild. A team with no name silently went in filled with different races such as: Human, Wood Elf, Goliath, Tiefling and a dwarf. They even had a fellow companion wolf that they trained to help them on their quest. In the castle is where they were put to the test as they silently roamed around to look for their Supplier that had been abducted. The wolf’s nose had picked up their scent and led them all the way to the seemingly abandoned castle. Beatrice, the Human Paladin, sided with Biero the Rogue Elf and Althea the Cleric Tiefling who was sided with her friendly wolf and explored the eastern wing. Lori, the Bard Goliath, along with Orsik the Dwarf Fighter and Juba the Human Blood Hunter went a separate path and explored the western wing. Through the searching and other things, multiple events unfurled as they searched the castle. The Paladin’s team encountered a Grick who was hungry for anything that came its way. The goliath Ran into a room where multiple Bugbears were chanting, seeming almost ritualistic, and dashed into the danger of the Grick in the non desolate castle.

The rest of the Bard’s team followed the loud screeches and roar only to get into formation and handle the gigantic beast in the room. After the beast was handled and put to its end, a mysterious clap came from a hole in the wall of the room where a withered lady in Blue robes and discolored skin looked at them. The group had identified her as an elf in a decaying sight as they began to question her. “Have you seen a small dwarf here?” Beatrice asked as she stood in front of the group. The rogue elf watched from behind as his ears drooped in hope of finding out information. In a raspy yet wretched voice, the figure responded to the female Paladin. “I have seen a dwarf. But unfortunately I have no change in thought of handing him over to your party. We will need him for a ritual that we have underway. So I will ask of you to leave this place. In return I will reward you with gold or something of your desires.” The group deliberates for a moment before the Paladin speaks for them again. “That must be our person. Can you please release him to us?” The figure twitched a bit as it looked at her. “As I said, I will not relinquish him to you and your party. Now I offer you again, Take a reward or leave… If you wish to not leave I will not be merciful then.” The Paladin was silent a bit after that, but the Rogue spoke up in his Elvish Tongue asking her “Do you know about the incident or anything relating to my clan?” as he saw elf ears on the figure. All he got in return was a dull stare before she focused her vision on the other members.

He went and asked the same question in his tongue again before she dismissed his question as another question was asked. The wood elf became upset but felt something was wrong as he looked at her. “I am sorry to say, but we can’t leave without the person we came for” the paladin said as she was ready. The pale lady let out a dry chuckle as she pointed at them. “Well then, it seems your lot has chosen death. Our ritual shall not be interrupted by the likes of you. We will finish what we have started for the purpose we serve. No mercy shall be given as your end is now.” The pale lady’s clothing began to weave into her skin as she grew as tall as the goliath and darkened in color. Soon the figure became a dark figure with human like limbs with no mouth, yet it screeched alerting a dire wolf and a bugbear to be at its side for the intruders. Beatrice and the group spent a while fighting the figure as they identified it as a doppelganger and slain the trio of monsters, some being in critical state more than others after the fight. They were able to retrieve the person they sought for and had a new adventurer of the Aarakocra race, by the name of Crow, who tagged along with them. Their hearts were swayed by the way it captured their hearts and took to the avian creature very well. After idle chatter and picking up their supplier and other things, the group began to leave the empty broken castle. Beatrice was in the rear as the injured led from the front.

As they were going back to the forest, an eerie wind brushed the Paladin’s face and she turned to see a darkly female creeping her way. It had her taken aback from the gesture but she began to look at her and speak. “Um, fair maden? Is everything alright?” The figure ignored her and slowly walked closer to her, solely focused on the Paladin. Beatrice would look confused before asking the same question again, but this time loud enough for her traveling companions to hear and become concerned. 

“Hey! Do you hear me speaking to you? Is everything alright with you?!” Beatrice shouted.

“Is everything okay there Beatrice? Who are you calling out to?” The Tiefling Cleric, named Althea, asked to her.

“You don’t see this woman – thing getting closer to us?!”

They all would look over and see nothing coming their way. As the figure crept closer, it weaved through the grass and trained its way to Beatrice. 

“The human has finally lost her sanity. Good for her, seems like it was bound to happen.” The male rogue wood elf named Biero said to them.

“Hey, Hey… What if we all just take a moment and concentrate on looking at where she is looking. I mean I know we see nothing at the moment, but who knows if it is just a wild imagination. But my friend is sounding distraught and I believe her… even though I cannot see what thing she is talking about.” The Goliath Bard named Lori said with high spirits and wounds while carrying a slumbering supplier.

“CAAW! I’ll fly up and look in the skies. See if there is a different view.” Crow said as he flapped upwards. The Aarakocra saw nothing as he flew.

“I don’t see a thing, Beatrice. You sure you see something?” The Dwarf Fighter named Orsik said to her as the figure crept closer. 

“My comrades, I know my eyes do not deceive me. There is something or someone right here and she is just creeping up slowly.”

Beatrice felt a little distraught and decides to stand in front of the team to defend them. The Rogue winces in pain and mutters to himself as he watches. “Filthy human, making us waste time. I just want to get this over with and move on to being back where I belong.”

The Blood Hunter was in a daze as he was not paying attention to what was happening.

Beatrice had enough of this woman - thing and took out her lance. “Stay back! Or I will be forced to strike you!” She yelled out making the crew except the rogue worry. The figure would creep up close to her at an arms distance and reach out to her. Beatrice gasped and swiped her lance at it in fear. As she swiped her lance, the sound would be wet and chilling as it struck the figure. No blood seeped out of it but the lance was suspended in the air as the others looked at it in shock. “Wha?” Beatrice said as she looked at it. It took the blade out from its side and reached to grab her. Beatrice moved as everyone gasped. 

“Leave me behind! I will do my best to take care of this vile thing. I will catch up to all of you later. It will not get you.” The Bard and Cleric both at the same time spoke to her. “But Beatrice, We can’t leave you behind. You need to come along with us.”

“But this thing-“

“That thing seems like it takes a while to catch up. We have been here for a while watching you. If we run far enough, maybe it will not catch up” Orsik said as he was thinking fast in the situation.

“But we can’t just leave it here to follow us-“

“Beatrice, We have too many injured for this… and we’d rather not lose you or leave you behind” Orsik said before looking at the forest ready to run.

Beatrice looked at the team and then at the figure trying to grab her again. “Everyone, run for the forest!” she yelled. They all ran and she followed, occasionally looking back to see the figure slowly following her but not as fast as they were running. In fact, they were out speeding it by a lot.

When they thought to have gotten far enough, the sun had begun to set and the stars began to blanket the peach colored sky. They began to set up camp and get food going for the night. Beatrice was jumbled in thoughts of what that creature or being was and suddenly realized that she knew what it was. “Oh Bahamut … it’s her… she’s after me…” she said as she panicked and paced the camp. She clattered in her armor as she checked high and low and around the area for that figure in case they needed to run again. Althea looked at her and felt bad. The Tiefling walked up to the Paladin with concern but none showed on her face.

“Hey, Beatrice… how about you take the first shift of watch to rest. Even though Biero is injured… he decided… more so insisted to take the first watch. I swear he can be so impulsive sometimes.”

“I-I can’t. I must stay up and be vigilant in case she comes again!”

“But you need sleep… When will you sleep.” 

“I can sleep the next night! I don’t feel right with her around.”

Althea tilted her head. “I am not going to take that chance. You can sleep in the tent with me and Leto. He will sniff anything if it arrives. But surely you do need rest, and this will not help.” 

Beatrice looked down in disappointment and then looked to Althea with a small smile. “You’re right. I need to be at my best performance if I am going to protect my friends. I will take you on that offer and go to sleep now.” Beatrice said before walking into the large tent and sleeping on the small cot with her heavy armor on. Althea and her wolf, Leto, joined her shortly. Everyone began to go to bed one by one except for the rogue, who stayed up and weakly vigilant for any enemies or wild creatures of the night. 2 hours had passed and he stood still watching the path until he was brushed in the shoulder by a hard and pointy force. He turned a bit to see a sleeping Beatrice walking out of the camp.

“This human… Hey…. HEY!!! HUMAN!!!” he yelled out as the Paladin was unresponsive and walking on, getting out of the camp grounds. He would limp around to get in front of the Paladin and look at her face. “Are you asleep? HEY! WAKE UP!!!” He said before wincing from pains of being stabbed from the doppelganger fight. He looked at her angrily and began to slap the Paladin to wake her up. As he hit her, she continued to walk on unfazed from the hit and began to push him back with her body armor.

“WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!” Biero yelled out and went for another slap which didn’t work again. She kept pushing him and the light of the camp got dimmer as she pushed him away. She seemed to be heading back to the castle area. Biero was now enraged and knew this was something he could no longer handle alone. He held his bandages and jogged as fast as he could to two tents. He visited the first one where Orsik was asleep and decided to wake him up. He then dashed, as Orsik got up, over to Althea’s tent where they both were asleep and woke up Althea and told her what was happening. Luckily Beatrice didn’t get too far and they caught up all trying to push her back. Biero began to hold his short swords in both of his hands and look at Beatrice angrily. 

“Biero NO! She is not going to lose an arm or limb over this. She is asleep; there must be a way to awaken her.”

The rogue grunted, putting the swords away and gritting his teeth with force. He then began to slap her again, to which it made Althea puff out in anger a bit but the Paladin remained unfazed. Orsik tried to push her back and found his feet digging into the ground as her kneecaps moved his arms in rotation. 

“Why isn’t the human waking up?!” Biero shouted more annoyed.

“I don’t know… Maybe some water will help wake her up.” Althea said as she held her left hand out to Beatrice and casted a downfall of water on her. Orsik jumped out of the way as the Paladin was doused under 6 gallons of water. She continued to walk on even though she was asleep and now damp inside out of the armor. “It didn’t work” Biero grunted as he was aggravated. Orsik looked at the Paladin woman and got an idea. “Let’s tie her up and knock her again. Maybe she will go back to sleep.”

“Orsik that idea is ridiculous; we aren’t trying to harm her. We need to-“

“Althea, this is the only chance we got. I don’t even know why she is going that way.” 

“Orsik is right, we need to restrain the human. I have rope in my pack in my tent” Biero included. Althea sighed and nodded at that.

“Good, hold her off while I go and get some rope!” Orsik said before running back to the camp to get the rope out of Biero’s bag. When the dwarf returned, he would see Althea and Biero pushing her with all of their might as the dirt groaned from their feet pushing into it. 

“I’m here. Let’s tie her up and bring her back to the camp.” Orsik said as he handed them each a part of the rope. They began to tie her up as fast as they could.  
Meanwhile deep in the subconscious mind of Beatrice sat an empty black space with her standing still in the middle fully suited in her armor and a little confused. “Hello? … Is anyone here? My divine one … have you summoned me here?” She questioned before hearing a lowly sound ringing in the empty space. 

“….e …. Co.. wit… e…”

“Hello? Is someone there?!” Beatrice said as she took out her lance and stood in a battle stance. “Huh? Why am I equipped?”  
The sound got louder and clearer, ringing in her ear.

“Co… with… me…. Com… wi… me…”

“Who goes there? Answer me! If this is a piece of comedy from you my friends, I do not take this joke well.” She said as she shook a bit but then steeled herself to attack. The sound then surrounded her almost like a lullaby and rung in her ear making her drop her lance and stumble before walking in the black void.

(Think of the Willy Wonka theme.)

“Come with me, Come with me  
Come with meeeeeeeeeee….  
Beatrice, Come with me  
And dieeeeeeeee….”

Orsik and the other two had got her tied but she was pulling them with the rope getting further away from the light of the camp. “We must pull before she could stray any further. Pull with all of your might!” Orsik shouted before pulling on the rope with the Paladin tied to it. Biero and Althea pulled and they got pulled back by the sleeping woman. “Pull Harder!” Orsik shouted as he tugged again. They tugged along and got pulled even more by the slumbering walker. They groaned as the rope tightened and yanked back with all of their might together. When they did so, most of the strength came from the Dwarf who pulled with much force. The rope snagged the Paladin and lifted her into the air, then slammed her back to the entrance of the camp closest to the light. Orsik and Althea ran to check up on the Paladin who was no longer moving. 

Beatrice in her mind felt the void shake and blinked as the voice began to dissipate from her. She looked around as she noticed the room whiting out along with her. When they got to the Paladin, she was now snoring decently. Unfortunately the slam woke some of the crew mates up. They got her to the tent and laid her down. Orsik went back out along with Althea to check on Biero. 

“Hey Biero, What exactly happened?” Orsik asked as the Wood Elf paced back and forth.

“Are you alright?” Althea asked.

“No, I am not alright. Everything was fine and no monsters or wildlife were moving around. The human came out of nowhere and did her own thing as she was asleep.”

“We all saw …” Althea answered.

“I don’t know why she didn’t listen but this is the reason why I despise them.”

“Despise what?” Althea asked more concered.

“I Despise Humans Like HER!” Biero shouted. “That red and silver armor… I … YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND!!!!” He yelled out waking up some of the other crewmates before storming off to his tent. It left Althea and Orsik confused and concerned a bit. As Biero walked off to his tent, Crow flew by and saw him. They had bonded a bit and taught hand signs and calls to each other as a way of expressing and exchanging friendships. When crow saw him, he happily put up the hand sign of his tribe with a big smile to him. The rogue elf looked at the Arrakocra with a face of sadness and shook his head before going in his tent to lie down. Crow was shocked and a little sad as he flew by to check on how the others were doing. They made an agreement before switching watch times. Crow and Juba, the Blood Hunter, would take the next shift to watch over the group.  
Juba was rocking as he tried to stay up. Helping Beatrice around and checking the camp around had worn him out for more than he could handle the shift. Every time he would close his eyes, a caw from Crow would startle him awake.

“Ca-CAW!” 

“I-I’m Up! I am Up! Nothing Happened!”

“Are you well?” Crow asked Juba curiously.

“I am fine… A little tired but I will be fine.”

“Okay…” He said as he looked around. Crow soon became distracted with the burning sensation on his right shoulder and wanted to wince a bit. It wasn’t the first time this sensation occurred for him. He looked to the man and asked him nicely “May I go use the tree as a loo for the moment?”

“Huh? Oh, yes that is fine with me. Do not take too long.” Juba said with a yawn.

Crow flew off to a tree in the east of the camping ground and found something glowing in the middle of the night on top of a tree branch. He decided to pay it a visit, interested in shiny glowing things. When he made it there, he encountered a Pixie woman who just began to sleep.

“Excuse me?” He said to the Pixie woman.

“Ugghh Just a minute… I was just beginning to get to the good part. The closing par-” the pixie said before pausing at the sight of a beak. “WAAAH! A Bird! Don’t eat me, I know how to fight!” She said as she made a flurry of air punches close to the beak.

“If I wanted to eat you… I would have done so already. CA-CAW!!! But I have eaten my fill already so I am not hungry. But you are quite the bug.”

“Sure sure, if you had eaten me, my friend would have eaten you.” She said as she pointed to a Treasure like box that opened and showed sharp wood spikes like teeth and growled at him. “Bad Box! Be calm… No jumping. And I am not a bug… I am a Pixie. A magical one too!”

“You do magic too?!” Crow asked surprised. “We have others at our camp that do magic and all sorts of things. You should come by and join us instead of sleeping here in a tree. You are welcome to stay with us!” He chirped out joyfully. 

“You are out here with others? Lemme think for a bit.” She said before fluttering to her box and having a full whisper conversation with it.

“Should we go? I think we should go! … What? No he didn’t try to eat me. But I am curious to see what else is there. What?! You shut up! You eat splinters more than me! I eat berries!!! Did you eat those berries I stored? Why do I feel like you lie to me? If you did, you will be looking like tree pieces. But should we go? Yes? Then it is what we accept!!!” She then flew fast to Crow before getting yanked back by the chain that was wrapped around her waist and connected to the box.

“Huugh- Sorry… flew too fast. I will accompany you there but let me get my things together. I will meet you there.”

Crow Cawed and flew happily back to Juba who was dozing off again.

“JUBA CA-CAWW!!”

Juba jumped at attention even more startled than before.

“NOTHING IS OUT THERE!!! Oh… Crow… Don’t scare me like that.”

“Hey Juba, I found a Pixie right outside of the camp. She’s on her way to meet us now.” He said excitedly while raising his wings.

“A pixie? Well I hope she is friendly.”

“She is!” A voice said making them both look around before they saw the box at the entrance.

“Has that box always been there, Crow?” Juba asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Crow shrugged as the box inched closer, opening and closing as if it was talking.

“I just got here like you asked. Is this the camp? What A nice camp. And mini houses and a fire… Do you have berries? I have berries. I like ber- BOX DID YOU EAT MY BERRIES?! Oh my Wings, I am gonna get YOU!!!” The box then opened up and belched, making the pixie flutter out with her hands on her hips as the rattling of chains exited the box. “How could you do this to me box? I was saving those for a rainy day!” The box grumbled as if it didn’t know. Juba rubbed his eyes more thinking that he was dreaming as Crow flapped his wings a bit in applause. They spent some time chattering before other crew mates began to wake up except for the Rogue and the Paladin.

The entire group had a conversation even coming up to the point about how the Paladin was tied up, which made the Pixie introduced as Fuzia (Fuchsia) flinch a bit. 

“You have someone tied up?” She asked as she looked at them.

“Yeah, they were trying to walk away in the night and we had to tie them up and put them to bed” Althea answered happily.

“Bed?”

“Yep, right to sleep.”

Fuzia turned around and whispered to her box as they chattered. “Box… we have to get out of here… these strangers are crazy.”

“Everything alright, Fuzia?” Althea asked to the Pixie.

“Nope! I mean yep! I totally wasn’t planning to escape or anything. I really think you all are nice people” Fuzia said as she put her back to the box and whistled it off.

They laughed for a while at her and then Beatrice woke up in the tent by a sleeping Leto as she was still tied up. “Huh? Why am I tied up?” She heard chatter outside and raised her voice. “My comrades, Why am I tied up?” 

Althea jumped happily and ran off. “She’s up! Let me go get her.” 

Fuzia winced a bit from that. “She may need my help” She thought to herself.

Beatrice walked out along with Althea to the new Pixie. “Hello there, I am Beatrice. The Paladin of our group.”

“Hello there! I am Fuzia!” She said happily before flying up to Beatrice and whispering to her face. “Do you need help? I can cause a scene and let you run away. My box can discard a few members for you. I know it may not be safe, I might have to flee with you.”

Beatrice laughed a hearty laugh before whispering back. “It’s all a big misunderstanding. They were trying to keep me safe. Unfortunately I have been on edge all day today and all they were trying to do is protect me. My friends would never harm me.”

“Alright alright, but all I am saying is now is your chance to run if it is true.” Fuzia fluttered.

Beatrice laughed and reached a finger to shake hands. “Hahaha, I assure you that I am fine and that they are not bad. Just bad timing.” 

Fuzia giggled and calmed down. They would chatter for a small while and then have Fuzia and Juba take watch for the rest of the hours before packing up and venturing back to Phandalin.

The end.


End file.
